Cold and Warmth
by Addictionsweet
Summary: My very first fanfiction :'D Enjoy Leave some comment :)


It was a really cold day. He was standing wearing the red scarf to keep himself warm. He can't take his eyes of her, watching every movement that she makes.

"Eren, come here and help us. Don't just stand there", Armin shouted.

Eren gives Armin a grin and help him with the cleaning duty that Captain Levi assigned them to do. Even when he was doing the cleaning and scrubbing, he's still looking at her. "Stop staring at her. Your drool almost out from your mouth",said Armin.

Eren quickly move his hand to wipe his mouth. He saw Armin laughing. "What's so funny?" "It's not like you never see her again. Stop staring. You even wipe your mouth when there's nothing there." Eren give Armin a small smile. "She looks so beautiful. I can't stop looking at her"

Yes, she is beautiful. Her raven-coloured hair. Her red soft lips. Her grey coloured eyes. Everything was beautiful. Mikasa suddenly turn around facing him. Eren was startle and hurriedly continue his work. "Damn it. Did she notice it". Eren keeps his head lowered. He could hear footstep getting closer.

"Are you guys done with your jobs? Mine's done. Do you need help?"

Before he can answer it, Armin already fix it up for him. "It's okay. We're almost done. You should wash up and get some rest. You did a lot of works today"

"Are you sure? I can help you guys finish this quickly?" said Mikasa as always trying to decrease her friends burden and help them out. "We're good. Go get some rest", Armin said with a smile. "Sure. Make sure you guys get some rest too."

Before Mikasa could get any further, Eren pull her hand to get her closer to him. Mikasa was suprised and try to push him away "Wait.. Eren.. What are you doing? You're too close.." She staring to blush. Eren leans in closer to her ear and whisper "Meet me in the basement tonight. I have something I want to give you." "Ermm, okay." Eren give her a peck on her cheek making her quickly run out of the room. Her face was bright red. She know she can't hide it since Eren is wearing her red scarf.

"Aren't you a sneaky boy? What are you trying to do huh ? Don't do anything funny. I don't want to find naked couple tomorrow.", Armin was grinning to his ears. "Hey! It's not like that. Even if we did, you won't find us naked. We would be properly dress", said Eren with a smug smile. Armin just shake his head and finishing his works.

That night, Eren was waiting for Mikasa to meet him. He was staring at the sky and stars through the windows. There was so many stars and the sky was beautiful. While he was admiring the beautiful creation, he felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He smiled. He took a deep breath and he knows who's behind him. He never forget her scent. It feels like home.

"What are you doing staring out the window?" He turn around to face the back hugger.

"Nothing. I was waiting for you then I saw the beautiful sky outside. I just couldn't take my eyes of it. Just like I couldn't take my eyes of you"

Eren slowly brush her hair to the side. She was smiling .

"Ah! That's right. You were staring at me all day. It feels uncomfortable. I can't do my work properly if you keep staring at me like a psycho stalker" Mikasa said with a pout.

Eren didn't say anything. He was staring at her and smile while his hands playing with her hair. Mikasa feels something is off. "Eren ? Is everything okay?"

"No. Everything's fine. I just can't stop looking at you. You're so beautiful." Mikasa blush. She was so happy hearing all those words coming from the boy she have been in love with.

Suddenly, Eren hugged her. "I wish we could stay like this forever" Mikasa hugged him back. "Me too."

Eren let her go and carasseing her cheek. Mikasa slowly take his hand and hold them.

"Okay. Why do you want to meet tonight? What is it that you want to give me? Don't tell me you just want to give me a hug?"

"Why not? A hug is not a bad thing. It's been a while anyway we spend some time alone" Mikasa stare at him.

"Seriously? That's it? If that's it I'm gonna go back to my room and get some sleep"

Before she can make any movement, Eren hold her wrist tightly not letting her go. His eyes was pleading like a puppy. Mikasa couldn't help herself from laughing. He was really cute.

"Don't go. I just... I miss you.."

Mikasa stop immediately and stare into his eyes. She have to admit, it's been a while since they have time together.

"There is something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Mikasa was curious.

"This.."

Eren leaned down to match her height. Mikasa froze. She could feel a warm soft lips on hers. Eren kiss her, softly, slowly. Mikasa was bright red. She could even hardly breath. Eren let go and smile to her.

"Erm.. Ere-!"

He leaned and kiss her again. A little bit more aggresive. Mikasa slowly wrap her arms around his neck and moves her lips with him.

They stopped. They were catching their breath.

"Eren.. Why did y-!".

Eren start to push Mikasa against the wall and kiss her passionately. He insert his tongue and play around inside her mouth. Mikasa push the back of his head closer and deepen the kiss. Eren lift Mikasa up and continue kissing her more aggresively. Mikasa legs was wrap around his waist and her back against the wall support for balance.

Their tongue was dancing . Their lips desperately matching each other speed. The pleasure starting to build up. Mikasa push him away and both of them were panting.

"Wait.. Eren-!"

Eren starting to kiss her neck. He could smell her sweet scent. Her scent always turns him on. He kiss it slowly and passionetly.

Mikasa trying to push him away but he's too persistent. He kiss her from the neck to her shoulder. Mikasa start to shiver. It feels so good. She muffled with his hair enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly , she heard a sucking noise. Her eyes got wider.

"Eren! Stop.. Don't-!"

Mikasa starts to moan. Eren leaving small marks on her neck and shoulder.

He wants her. He wants to mark her. He wants everyone to know that she belong to him. After he's done marking her, he went back to her lips and kiss it again. Eren hand starts touching her body.

"Er..Ermm.. Emmm."

Mikasa voices was covered by his kissing. She's wants to make Eren stop. She know what's he have on his mind. Mikasa couldn't stop moving. She trying to push him. Eren finally let go of her lips. He was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I.. couldn't control myself. It.. It just feels so good."

Eren pulled Mikasa closer . He hug her tightly.

"I love you. I really love you."

Mikasa slowly touch his lips and give him a long kiss. Eren let his eyes close and feel the warm of her lips.

"I love you too, Eren"

Mikasa giggle give him a small laugh. Eren smile happily . "Should we head back? It's getting late.", asked Mikasa.

"Do you want to go now? Because we could sit here and cuddle? I brought the blanket in case it's cold." Eren said with a wide grin on his face.

"What are you trying to pull Mr. Jaegar?" Eren let out a small laugh. "Actually, the thing I want to give you is this." He pointing at the blanket.

"I was thinking we could sit down and cuddle with each other , sharing each other warmth and enjoying each other company but.. it kinda got a bit twisted" Eren shows his innocent smile. "You are a sneaky boy" Mikasa walk closer to Eren who have already seated. She sit in the center between his legs. Eren wrap the blanket on both of them and hug her from behind.

"It's warm. I really like it"

Mikasa leans on his shoulder and close her eyes. Eren kiss on top of her head

"It really is".

They were hugging and warming themselves. It was the best feeling they could ever felt.

"We might really end up sleeping here" Mikasa broke the silence.

"It's okay. Armin will find us but one thing for sure, he will find us with clothes on" Mikasa laugh. "Did he said that?" "Yeah. He said don't try to do anything funny"

"Well, you almost did..". "It wasn't on purpose. I just caught up with the moments" Eren said with a grin.

"Ah! Speaking of that, look!" Mikasa point at the bruise on her neck and shoulder. "You leave marks all over my neck. What am I suppouse to do with it? It's embarassing if people see it." Mikasa pout .

"Let them see it. They will know that you're mine" He give her a small peck on her cheek.

"That's not funny. I like it though.. but I don't want people to see it"

"You like it?"

Mikasa just realize what she just said. Her face turn red "No.. Not-.. It's not like that.. I.. I just-.." Mikasa saw Eren's wide grin. "Although you said don't do it and ask me to stop , you do like it, right?"

"I.. I.. I don't know.." Mikasa cover her face with her hands. She was as red as a tomato. That was so embarassing. Mikasa couldn't lift her head. All she could hear was Eren's laughing.

"Hahahaha. I never thought I would see this side of you."

"Stop laughing. It's embarassing.."

Eren slowly pull her hands and lift her face to look at him. "It doesn't matter, okay? I think this side of you is cute. By the way, you can hide it with you scarf, right? "

He give her a sweet smile and push his forehead on her. He stare into her eyes and give her a kiss.

"Thank you".

Mikasa smile. In the end, the conversation, the teasing , the jokes starting to worn off and they end up fallen asleep in each other arms. It was a cold day but somehow, it wasn't as cold as they think.


End file.
